


The Labyrinth

by novelllaqueen



Series: A Fervent Hope [1]
Category: Soldier's Girl (2003), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Calpernia/Thranduil, F/M, M/M, Obi-Wan falls in love with, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelllaqueen/pseuds/novelllaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother named him Anza after the Sun, the only light she ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'd like to start out by saying that this is my first fanfic *I'm sure that gives you a lot of confidence in me*.  
> Now about the story.  
> I'm writing an AU of the Star Wars prequels with the inclusion of a trans character based off two of Lee Pace's characters: Calpernia Addams and Thranduil. I am using the prequels mostly because I have the more knowledge of the movies than books or comics which deal with the Star Wars Universe. If I do this well, I'd like to take this AU and end with the life of my main character, Anza, and showing the lives of Luke, Han, and Leia. However, that is a long way off. The Labyrinth will deal Anza as he works with a group of rebels who call themselves Spinnerets as they fight to take down Chancellor Palpatine. Anza is their best spy, and along the way, he comes into contact with many interesting individuals, including a young Jedi named Obi-Wan, who sees more than Anza wants to reveal.

Shaking, sun-tanned hands ripped off glittering flecks of metal which clung to a patch of skin just above the left knee. “Let me help you, A,” came a soft voice from behind. The man whipped around, knocking a beat-up med kit and a well-used blaster off a wooden bench to see a woman striding out from the side of a metal door which led further on into the Labyrinth, the name of the building which he had found his way back to, again. 

In her hands, she carried one clean, white bandage which shone out at him against her black skin and bacta, some paste to hold it together. “I had hoped,” the man sighed, “to clean and dress this myself, report to your mother, and go on my way, Morjah.” The woman raised a dark, think eyebrow. “I hardly think, Anza,” she muttered, yanking his leg closer to her view, “that your idea has any merit. In fact, I would go so far as to say you’re a fucking idiot, if I were so inclined.” He grimaced and twitched as she took a thin needle and scraped off dead skin and dirt. Her jagged nails gripped his leg until he settled. For a few, tenuous moments her quiet breathing ricocheted along the black walls in the little med bay accompanied by the soft dings of metal falling from his skin to the floor. 

Morjah finished wrapping his leg, though her fingers danced wildly against his skin letting him know that something was amiss. She opened her plump lips, “Don’t,” he interjected. Air gushed out of her slim nose, and she slumped over, chin in hand. She pressed on, “A, I realize that these…missions take a toll on you, however, it’s for the good of the galaxy.” He leapt up from the bench and stumbled, hissing as he braced himself along the wall. He pivoted to face her; cracked lips pulled back in a tired snarl and he tugged his silver hair into a knot atop his head. “Obviously,” he drawled, “you do not realize anything. I need a break. Morjah, I have run off to the Outer Rim on your mother’s whim. I have come back to Coruscant to play with these bitter politicians. I have been out spinning webs and destroying them. I need rest.” Nostrils flaring, he ended his tirade to glare at her from behind pale lashes. Her eyes, darting over his person and cataloguing his nondescript black pants and shirt, taking in his dirt caked sandals, were dark doors calling to be opened, promising supposed glorious purpose. “Your eyes,” she finally huffed with a small laugh, “could quite possibly cut a hole in the sky. You are not alone in your feelings, Anza-rae. We are but a small team, a web stretched too thinly across a vast expanse. We do not have the luxury of rest until our mission is complete.” Angrily, he slapped a palm back against the cool wall, “What mission is that exactly? For three years, we have worked. We have slipped like a fine mist through the galaxy gathering information and contacts. We still have no link between the growing darkness and the Chancellor,” here he paused to draw breath, “In fact, I wonder how any link could be found. I am beginning to believe there isn’t one. This is something that your mother, power hungry as she is, has concocted to unseat him.” 

Morjah drew herself up, her nose relaxing beneath his chin as her palms rested on each side of him. Though he could sense the anger stirring within the girl, her breathing was steady, creating a gentle warmth against his throat; and soon they began to breathe in tandem. The green silk of her dress created an irritation in him as it shifted against his arms with every movement of her body, but he made no effort to upset her position. Their push and pull, like a wave slapping against a shore, calmed him as few things did. “Perhaps you’re right,” she breathed into his neck, “but perhaps you are wrong. We will not take that chance.” “We could die,” Anza murmured into her ear, his nose brushing against a diamond earring. At this she snorted, “Ah, death, what would we do with our lives? Don’t look so affronted,” she continued, “Do you remember where I found you? Some dank, dirty, gritty stage on Tatooine dancing for rich scum.” Running her slim hands down his sides she said, “What worth were you there? You are a green-eyed witch, yes, and beautiful, but there are thousands of beauties which rich fuckers can throw their money at in the dark recesses of the night. You are wholly brilliant, and your information gathering skills are unparalleled amongst even the greatest spies. We need you here.”  
Quickly kissing the side of his jaw, she withdrew and waited for his response. He rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling. He noted the mold in one corner and a hole in another. 

“My mother always said I had golden eyes,” he commented eventually. “In the sunlight, yes,” she returned calmly, giving no indication of her impatience though he knew it lurked under the surface. “But you’re not in the light all the time, A.” she finished. “No,” he drawled slowly, “I suppose I’m not.” He wondered when a simple distraction had branched off and turned into a metaphor. It was her specialty, he supposed, some arcane ability to twist even the most simplistic of conversations into a labyrinth of possibilities. He drew in a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll take the mission, but I require a week of prep time.” She nodded briskly and stepped towards the door. “I’ll tell my mother and begin making preparations. You’ll have two weeks to rest your pretty eyes and to comb your silvery hair. Don’t worry. I’ll have some of the others to gather your supplies and to create your new identity.”  
“Morjah,” Anza called out softly—a note of tension in his tone, “who is my new target?” She hesitated, but didn’t turn around, and he could see tension creep into her shoulders. “Your target,” she said as she walked out of the door, “is the Chancellor”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what did you think? Bad? Good? In between? Just don't continue? I'm looking for someone to look over and fix things, btw.  
> I would also like to add something about the nature of Anza as a trans female. I did some research, but I didn't find anything on trans characters within the Star Wars Universe. Until Anza comes to terms with understanding herself, the story will be using he/him pronouns. Anza's transition will be a long, long process, and she definitely won't be actually transitioning in The Labyrinth. In this story, he only *at least in the beginning* recognizes that there is something wrong and how much more comfortable he feels in the spy-roles he plays as women. I'm not trans, so if I am offensive in anyway, please tell me!


End file.
